I Saw Red
by D. Russel Smith
Summary: Songfic. Well-known chauvanist Wufei falls in love with Althea. But when he catches her cheating, he snaps . . . R R if ya don't mind. COMPLETE!


Disclaimer: They Ain't Mine. Go ahead, sue, get a whole cheap hat and a pack of ciggarettes. It'll cost ya a lot more than ya gain.  
  
AN: I just had to write this, my first songfic, after I heard the song. Not my usual style, and I'm definitley disappointed because it doesn't involve the multiple plot twists which are my trademark. Oh yeah, post endless waltz, After Colony 201.  
  
I Saw Red  
  
~Ooh, it must be magic how inside your eyes I see my destiny . . .~  
  
Wufei's black hair was untied and hovered in the night air. He was happy. For the first time since Meiran, Wufei was happy. His friends had lives of their own, he lived with his best friend in the world, (although there was an unspoken agreement that she was the only person he would acknowledge that to) and tonight the woman he . . . was it love? Yes, the woman he loved had come and they had (with a lot a prompting from Sally) shared their feelings for each other. Yes, Wufei was happy. Half drunk with fervent kisses and Chinese wine, he was just sober enough to remember that he hated being happy. It always meant that something bad was going to happen. But right at that moment, Wufei didn't care.  
  
----  
  
"Wufei," Sally said as she was preparing their breakfast, "I am just so proud of you." "Hmm?" Wufei said through his armload of morning laundry, "What do you mean?" "You and Althea," Sally scoffed, "you finally found someone you could allow yourself to love." Blushing quite obviously, Wufei barked "You just finish my food, woman, I've got work to do." Sally stuck her tongue out at the black-haired chauvanist and continued cooking. Wufei Smiled at her and continued to the laundry room. He had always marvelled at how he and Sally had been friends and never once felt anything more than a platonic relationship. She was his best friend, and he would do anything to protect her, but she usually didn't need protecting. Colonel Une had given them the week off because they had just finished a deep cover mission that had really taxed them both. Wufei wondered when Althea would wake up. She was asleep in his bed, and he had slept on the couch. A hand on his shoulder in the dark room brought his right arm whirling with a tanto in hand that stopped just inches from the throat of a short, comely woman with long blonde hair. She didn't even flinch.  
  
~And every time we kiss I feel you breathe your love so deep inside of me . . .~  
  
"Althea," Wufei said in surprise, "I thought you were still asleep!" Without word, she locked him into an embrace, long and passionate. Upon breaking, she said "How could I sleep without you beside me?" Wufei blushed again, and gave her a hug before directing her upstairs to where Sally had probably finished breakfast. Tossing Sally and his cothes into the machine, Wufei wandered upstairs where he found Sally and Althea chatting amiably about something or other. "Won't you join us for breakfast?" Sally smiled. "Shortly," Wufei replied, "I have yet to do my kata." With a nod and a wink, Wufei strode into the gymnasium so that he could practice.  
  
----  
  
Night had fallen over Wufei's estate. Althea had remained with them, and she and Wufei were sitting in the lawn, staring at the sky. "'Fei?" Althea prodded. "Yes?" "They're beautiful." Confused, Wufei simply nodded. "Sometimes," Althea said finally, "During the wars, I was afraid that they would fall out of the sky."  
  
~If the moon and stars should fall, they'd be easy to replace~  
  
"If that were to happen," Wufei said gently, "Your beauty would more than make up for the loss."  
  
~I would lift you up to Heaven, and you would take their place~  
  
Granting him a loving smile, Althea tightened her grip on him, and they fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
----  
  
~But I saw red, when I opened up the door . . .~  
  
Wufei and Althea had been seeing each other for three months. Wufei was now in a state of panic. Sally had been trying unsuccessfully to calm him down for an hour. "I can't do this, I can't do this," Wufei ranted as he paced the floor of porch. "Fei, will you please calm down?" Sally said for the hundredth time. This time, he finally acknowledged her. "Calm down?!" Wufei cried, "How can you say that at a time like this?!" "You're the one who's doing it . . ." Sally muttered, not wanting Wufei to hear her. He did. "Don't remind me!" Wufei cried, "This is insane! I am probably making the biggest mistake of my life!" "Chang," Sally said soothingly, being the only person in space who could call him that, "Asking her to marry you isn't a mistake. You love her, and she loves you." Wufei calmed down at the tenderness in her voice. "But what if I'm wrong?" Wufei pleaded, "What if it wasn't meant to be?" "There's only one way to find out . . ." Sally said, and gestured to the door. They had returned early from a mission, and Althea had been keeping the house in good order. Wufei took a deep breath, and opened the door. In his living room, were Althea, and a tall blond man, beneath covers.  
  
~I saw red, my heart just spilled onto the floor~  
  
Wufei just stared. Sally looked in, and gasped. Althea and her new "friend" just froze. But that didn't wipe the image that Wufei had seen when he opened the door.  
  
~And I didn't need to see his face, I saw yours . . .~  
  
Wufei had seen how much she had been enjoying herself when he interrupted their game. Finally Althea tried to speak, but the words caught in her throat and tears began flowing down her face. Genuine tears, not faked. But that didn't matter to Wufei.  
  
~I saw red and then I closed the door.~  
  
Wufei said nothing, simply closed his eyes, shut the door, and walked away. Sally knew better than to even remind him that she was there. Her friend simply walked in the direction of his garage, the only place that Sally had never been allowed to go.  
  
~I don't think I'm gonna love you anymore.~  
  
She had always figured that inside was a massive dojo, considering he only went in there when he was angry. But as the roof exploded off of it, she realized that it was a workshop, and she found herself staring up at the reconstructed Altron. She could hear Wufei scream "NATAKU!!!" even from where she was. And then, it flew off into the night sky.  
  
----  
  
Quatre Winner was in his "Dungeon," working out the kinks in Sandrock. Heero had told him that he was rebuilding Wing Zero, and that Duo was rebuilding Deathscythe Hell. Heavyarms had been rebuilt by Dr O, and then confiscated by Trowa, and Heero was sure that Wufei had never even destroyed his precious "Nataku." He said that he and Duo had struck a deal with the preventers to allow them to be maintained in case of a global emergency, and suggested that Quatre recreate Sandrock. At first, Quatre had outright refused, stating that his days as a soldier were over. But as the weeks passed, he found himself growing nostalgic, and realized that he hadn't even been paying attention as he absently reconstructed the cockpit. Never being one to leave a job unfinished, he completed his friend. Just as he was about to return to the surface, he got an urgent message through his cockpit computer. Intrigued, he responded to find Colonel Une on the other line, looking quite the worse for wear. "Quatre!" Une cried, "Tell me Sandrock is operational!" "I just finished," the young arab replied, sensing the urgency coming from her, "Why? "It's Wufei," She said, "He's gone insane! He's gone on a rampage destroying anything that could even be considered militant except the preventers. He broke into our database and stole every file pertaining to possible threats. He's gone off and is destroying them even as we speak. He has to be stopped!" Nodding, Quatre turned off his com-screen. He thought for a moment then, deciding that there was no way he could beat Wufei alone, called Duo, Trowa, and Heero. Duo and Trowa responded, having already engaged Wufei, and being unsuccessful, while Heero was just suiting up. Duo gave Wufei's coordinates to the others, and Quatre appointed a rendezvous point.  
  
~I've been hurt and I've been blind, I'm not sure that I'll be fine~  
  
Quatre tried to contact Wufei, but got no response. Then, on his way to the rendezvous point, he got a call from Zechs. "Quatre," Zechs said without waiting for a response, "I've brought Epyon to help with taking Wufei down. I'll meet you at his location." The transmission was cut before Quatre could voice his surprise at Epyon. Everyone thought that it had been destroyed on Libra. Apparently that wasn't the case.  
  
----  
  
~Ooh, I never thought it would end this way!~  
  
Duo couldn't understand it. He knew he was a better pilot that Wufei, so why couldn't he beat him? Wing Zero lunged at Altron, but was kicked away. Epyon was in bad condition, Heavyarms was completely out of the fight, and Sandrock had been decapitated. Quatre's face appeared on the com-screen. "You guys! We have to calm him down! Each of us was given an ability at birth! I'm an empath, Trowa is the acrobat, Heero can adapt to any situation, and Duo can get anyone on his side." "What's your point, Q-Man?" Duo said as he was knocked clear of Altron. "I've figured out what Wufei's ability is! The angrier he gets, the more skilled at everything he gets! In his current condition, I don't think the entire Oz and White Fang military forces combined could stop him! We have to calm him down!" Duo immediately tapped his com-panel and opened a frequency to Wufei. There was no response, but Duo expected that, and spoke anyway. "Wufei!" Duo cried, "What the hell are you doing?! You're causing havok in populated areas! Innocent people are dying because of your latest little shint about justice! HOW JUST IS THAT?!?" Finally, Wufei's face appeared, though he wasn't paying attention to the com-screen, "To the Nine Hells with justice! These bases are a threat to lives and happiness, and I won't stand to see that ruined! Fifteen minutes of fear is a small price to pay when compared to years of war!" Duo was stunned. Wufei had just denounced justice. Wufei, who destroyed colonies, bases, mobile suits and dolls, and fought for years in war all in the name of honor and justice had just condemned those ideals. Duo just lost a bit more hope. Heero appeared on the screen then, using broad-band so that everyone could hear, saying "Wufei, I agree. These bases need to be dismantled and their operatives incarcerated, but you're going about it all wrong. By destroying them in open view, you're inspiring others to find ways to defend themselves, and thereby become militant. You're causing more problems than you're ending!" "You're wrong!" Wufei yelled, "Ours and the museum models are the only mobile suits left! No one would create an army and risk my wrath! I've made it clear to the people that I only fight against threats to peace, and that is my final word!!" "Wufei," came a deep voice as Zechs' face appeared, "have you forgotten Treize? Or Daaken? People can be inspired to the point that they won't care if they live or die. You're fueling the fires of demagogues. You're starting a war!" There was no response, but Wufei halted his attack. There was silence until there came an explosion from Altron's back. Whirling in his gundam, Wufei spotted the source. Above him were a taurus and the Tallgeese. Over the com came Hilde Schbeiker's voice, saying, "Me and Noin are here to--" but she was cut off as Altron plowed into her taurus. Altron's left arm held the taurus, while the right used it's dragon arm to deliver a crushing blow to the Tallgeese. On audio, Wufei cried "Negotiations are over! Surrender, Duo, Zechs, or I'll destroy these two!" "Wufei?" Sally's voice could be heard. She was in a newly arrived leo, without armaments. "Wufei, stop. If you destroy them, you'll have to destroy me too." Her leo walked to a point below where the Altron hovered, and the cockpit opened. Sally stepped out, Altron released the taurus and Tallgeese and landed directly in front of her. Altron opened, and Wufei stepped out.  
  
~Every day I wake up I thank god that you are still a part of me~  
  
"Sally," Wufei said softly, tears in his eyes, "please, stop me." Then, Wufei re-entered his gundam, and pointed his flame thrower at the now-disabled taurus. In Sally's cockpit only, came the plea "Please Sally, kill me." Nodding, Sally got back into her leo, and quickly moved it into the flame-thrower's path. "No." Sally said, her voice choked with tears, "I won't do it. You'll have to kill me, then the others will destroy you, but I won't do it!" The others couldn't hear this conversation. All they saw was Altron aiming at Sally's leo, but none could intervene. The only gundams still operational were Altron and Deathscythe Hell, and Duo had left his gundam to help Hilde. After what seemed an eternity, Wufei replied in a strained whisper " . . . Why . . . ?" "Because I love you, Wufei!" Sally screamed, "I've loved you for years, I just wouldn't admit it! You were so happy with Althea, and that's all I cared about, your happiness! I was happy just being near you, being a part of you!"  
  
~We've opened up the door to which so many people never find the key~  
  
"Then please," Wufei rasped, "end my pain. End everybody's pain, and kill me." "No, Chang," Sally replied, crying openly now, "I won't. I want to help you. Please, come back home. Come back to me . . ." Quatre had been pitching in to the emotions coming from Wufei, and something new entered. Wufei was feeling love for two things. Quatre wished he were a telepath instead of an empath, so that he could know what happened. He felt so much pain and anguish coming from Wufei that it threatened to consume Quatre, so he could only imagine what Wufei was going through. Heero walked up to Quatre, and asked "How bad is it?" Quatre only shook his head, and glanced up to see Duo and Hilde coming. Together, the four joined Noin, Zechs and Trowa. Meanwhile, Wufei had left Altron, and was standing at it's feet, not looking at Sally, who was next to him. She stood, tears still coming, looking at the also crying Wufei. Finally, Wufei looked up at her, and after a long time, collapsed into her arms. Duo got into Deathscythe Hell and began carting off gundams.  
  
----  
  
~And if the sun should ever fail to sail the sky~  
  
One week later, Wufei had been in meditation for days. He was trying to find answers. Quatre had offered to help, but Wufei declined, prefering his own methods. All he found, were the faces of his friends whom he had nearly killed. But the most prominent image was of Sally, holding him in her arms, tears rushing down her face. He searched his soul and found her there as well. When he cleansed his mind, she was all that remained. Wufei realized just how deeply he cared for her, but was ashamed of all the pain he must have caused her in his ignorance. Althea especially had to hurt her, seeing him about to propose to someone else. Finally, after four days of straight meditation, Wufei left the temple in his back yard. He strode purposefully into the living room, where Sally sat reading. Upon his entry, she immediately put her book down and said "Wufei! You . . . are you going to be alright?" "I've made a decision," Wufei said coldly, "a decision concerning you." Sally nodded. She had been expecting this, that he would ask her to leave, being uncomfortable with her around. She had already packed. She looked up, waiting for confirmation. "We have been living together for the better part of two years," Wufei continued, "and our relationship is now at a crux point. This decision, I believe, is for the best." Reaching into his pocket, Wufei produced a golden ring with a dragon- shaped diamond on it, and gave it to Sally, saying, "We've basically acted like we were married for two years now, I think it's time we made it a little more official. How about you?" Sally had been expecting fire, rage, despair, even hate. She had been expecting so many bad things, that this possibility never even crossed her mind. "I -- I don't know what to say . . ." was all she could manage. Smiling for the first time, Wufei said simply "Say yes." Sally's eyes welled up, and she leapt onto Wufei, babbling "Yes, yes, yes, yesyesyes!"  
  
~We would burn a thousand candles, and make everything alright~  
  
----  
  
One year later . . .  
  
Wufei sat in his back yard with his wife and friends. Of all things, Quatre had suggested a barbeque. Trowa was working the grill with Heero; Quatre was talking with Mariemaia, Dorothy and Une; Zechs and Noin were sitting with Wufei and Sally; and Catherine and Relena were busy setting up the picnic table. At a nudge from Zechs, Wufei and Sally looked up to see Duo and Hilde coming. Hilde was practically jumping up and down with excitement, and Duo was blushing badly. When they got there, Duo said "Well, Wu-man, I always said I'd get married when you and Heero did. I always thought that made me a bachelor for life, but now --" but was cut off as Hilde blurted out "We're getting married!" "Congratulations!" Sally and Noin said as one, and got up to take Hilde elsewhere, presumably to discuss wedding preparations. Zechs handed Duo a beer and Wufei moved over to give him room to sit. "I just told Heero," Duo said as he plopped down between the two, "I figured you two should be the first to know." "Listen very closely," Zechs said seriously, "Whatever advice Lucrezia gives Hilde about the wedding, throw it out. Remember ours?" They all laughed and Trowa called "Soup's on!" Everybody gathered at the table, happily chatting and letting stray thoughts impede their speech. Wufei surveyed the scene, and he was content. He had friends, a wife, and honor. What more could anyone ask for?  
  
~Ooh, it must be magic . . .~  
  
Okay, that was that. For the record, Zechs/Noin, Relena/Heero, and the rest you know. Quatre had no relationship with Dorothy, and the reason Wufei isn't rotting in a jail cell is because Une pulled some strings and found a loophole. Preventor Field Agents (Wufei) are sanctioned to take down militant threats in case of emergency using any means necessary. She said that the groups had banded together and Wufei was ordered to stop them. So, lemme know whatcha think. Later dudes! (I am so white.) 


End file.
